Tenchi Muyo Xena: Warrior Princess Crossover
by LadyWillow
Summary: Tenchi is in the carrot field and Xena and Gabrielle appear. Almost no plot, but fun and silly. Please Review!
1. Chapter One: The insanity begins

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenchi Gang or the Xena folks. Don't sue me, cause this lil' thing isn't even worth it.  
  
Artists Disclaimer: I felt silly and wrote it within five minutes. If you like, review and I shall expand upon this, and perhaps turn it into a pointless( but fun and silly) little series full of these little musings.   
  
Dedications: For the Aeka Fan Club, because I wouldn't have written this if they hadn't had the crossover post on the message board. :)  
  
And now, onto the short and almost completely pointless crossover mini. Remember, Review so I can write more!  
  
  
  
Tenchi Muyo - Xena: Warrior Princess Crossover Part One.  
  
By: LadyWillow  
  
  
  
  
Tenchi is walking along toward the carrot field for another long day of planting, and back-breaking labor. Then, out of nowhere, a chakram zings by his head, missing it by only mere inches.   
  
"Xena! You could've taken that nice looking boy's head clean off!" Gabrielle yells. Xena snarls, and draws her sword.  
  
"Something is very wrong here, Gabrielle!"   
  
Ryoko appears next to Tenchi, and in the distance you can see Aeka running up, along with Yosho and Washu.  
  
"Who the heck (censoring myself) are you?!" Ryoko yells in the direction of Xena and Gabrielle.  
  
"We could ask you the same question!" Xena shouts back. Gabrielle just shakes her head.  
  
"We are Xena and Gabrielle." The trusty side kick explains.  
  
"Like the TV show?" Aeka asks curiously.  
  
"What TV Show?" Xena questions.  
  
"What's a TV?" Gabrielle adds.   
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, Yosho, Washu and Aeka all face fault, and Xena and Gabrielle get little sweat drops.  
  
"What are these?" Gabrielle asks, pointing to the sweat drops.  
  
"Oh, those are little anime sweat drops." Yosho explains.  
  
"Yes, we all get them when we are exasperated, or embarrassed, or confused... pretty much all the time..." Aeka says, frowning.  
  
"Why do we have them?" Gabrielle muses, as she pokes at the sweat drop on Xena's head.  
  
"Gabrielle, stop it! How many times do I have to tell you not to touch EVERYTHING?!"   
  
"But Xena, you said-" She notices the look on Xena's face, and the Warrior Princess motions to the audience. "Oh, that's right. I'm sorry."  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko look at each other in a frightened sort of way, as they slowly inch away from the two TV characters.  
  
"Hey, where are you going? You need to tell us how to get home!" Xena shouts. The Tenchi gang all turns and runs away. Quickly.  
  
"Well Xena, now what do we do?"  
  
"Hm... lets go get a room at an inn..." She says coyly. Gabrielle giggles, and the two join hands and walk off into the sunset.  



	2. Chapter Two: Xena Convention?

Xena, we've been walking for hours, and no one has told us where to find an inn. Gabrielle complained, tugging on Xena's arm and trying to get the warrior princess to slow her pace. Can't we please stop and rest?  
  
No, Gabrielle. The people here are strange, I don't trust them. We have to keep moving until we find an inn.  
  
The bard grumbled, and continued to walk alongside Xena.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Yosho, who were those strange people? Aeka asked. The entire Masaki group was now sitting comfortably in the house, all talking about their odd visitors.  
  
I don't know, Lady Aeka... but I think they are from far, far away. The wise man said, sipping at his tea.  
  
Aeka nodded solemnly, and Ryoko rolled her eyes. Well the one woman had a sword, and by the looks of things she was all to eager to use it. I say we go find her and get rid of them both. Right Tenchiiiiiiii?  
  
Tenchi winced as Ryoko's arms wrapped around his neck, and he carefully began to edge away. Er... Ryoko, why don't we just leave them alone? After all, they've left already...  
  
  
Lord Tenchi is quite right! I must say, Ryoko I am appalled at your lack of understanding for two lost people. I know exactly how they must feel... Sad music begins to play in the background. I mean.... I'm on a strange planet... no way to get back home to my family and throne... stuck here on Earth... She feigned tears, and Ryoko sighed, shaking her head.  
  
Yeah. Right. Anyway... Ryoko began, turning once again to latch onto Tenchi.   
  
Lord Tenchi....  
  
A sweat drop formed on Tenchi's head, and he quickly ran from the room. He called as he ran from the house.  
  
Sasami groaned, setting down the checkerboard she had just brought into the room. Guess I'll have to play with someone else.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Xena! That's the third building we've been in! I'm beginning to think there aren't any inns here! Gabrielle exclaimed, stomping her foot and making an all-around scene.  
  
Calm down, bard. Lets try this place. Xena said, pulling a resisting Gabrielle into a Holiday Inn.  
  
Hello ladies...I didn't know there was a Xena convention in town. How lovely. Can I get you two a room? The man behind the counter asked politely as the warrior and bard walked in through the double doors, amazed when they opened by themselves.  
  
  
Huh? Oh, yes... we'd like a room. And a bath.  
  
A sweat drop formed on the mans head, and he nodded. All rooms have fully functional bathrooms in them... He began, and Xena nodded impatiently.   
  
Yes yes, that will do then. She said, and the man nodded and began to type things into a computer, which Gabrielle was studying intently.  
  
The man said, breaking the two from their scrutiny of all the strange things in the room. Your total comes to $215.00.  
  
Xena reached into her pouch and pulled out a few Dinars. Is this enough?  
  
The man laughed outright then, and clutched his stomach.  
  
Oh my my my, you convention goers sure are silly.  
  
Xena demanded, giving him the look'.  
  
$215.00 ladies, or no room.  
  
Sighing, Xena pulled out her sword and put it to the man's neck. You were saying?  
  
Urp... these will cover very nicely, thank you. He said, taking the coins and rushing to shove them in the register.  
  
Slowly Xena moved her sword, and the man gave her the key.  
  
H-have a nice stay...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, I recently rediscovered this fic.... and decided to write another chapter because I'm in a silly mood. ^_^ Hope you liked and please review!


End file.
